Always
by BadWolf'sGirl
Summary: Рик узнал, что Кейт все помнит. Прошли недели перед тем, как они снова стали общаться. И что теперь? Предупреждение: романтика, сопельки :D


**Always**

Когда Касл узнал, что Бекетт все помнит, он был очень зол на нее. Боль и обида съедали его изнутри. Она как-то вновь его спросила о том, что происходит, и он сорвался. Сказал, что слышал ее. Сказал, как ему плохо… Кейт ответила, что он ее неправильно понял и что она молчала не потому, что не чувствовала того же, а потому что не хотела все испортить. Но она все ещё была не способна сказать ему эти заветные слова…

Им обоим пришлось хорошо поработать, чтобы наладить свои отношения. И теперь все стало даже лучше. У Рика были реальные основания надеется, ведь Кейт дала обещание. А Кейт знала, что он подождет. Они раскрывали одно дело за другим. Все как прежде, только больше улыбок, теплых взглядов и прикосновений.

После очередного закрытого дела они поехали к ней. Просто побыть вместе, поговорить. И все было хорошо, пока разговор не зашел о деле Джоанны Бекетт, смерти Монтгомери и о ее собственном ранении. Эта болезненная для обоих тема лишала ее всякого желания жить. И в такие моменты было хорошо видеть Касла рядом.

- Кейт, ты справишься. Нет, не так… МЫ справимся, - выдохнул он.

- Я не знаю, Касл. Не знаю, - ответила Бекетт. – Я так устала… Это дело, наверно, никогда меня не отпустит и не позволит жить дальше…

- Мы во всем разберемся. Мы уже близко, - ответил Рик, подойдя к ней. – Нужно в последний раз сделать глубокий вдох и задержать дыхание. Последнее погружение.

- А если мы не выплывем? Если я не выплыву? – печально произнесла Кейт.

- Я не дам тебе утонуть, - спокойно, но твердо ответил Касл.

- Ты как всегда оптимистичен, - улыбнулась Бекетт.

- Ну, надо же как-то твой пессимизм уравновешивать, - ухмыльнулся Рик.

- Кофе будешь? – спросила она.

- Что за глупый вопрос? – засмеялся Касл.

Спустя 3 или 4 чашки кофе Бекетт почувствовала себя лучше. Его шутки, его голос, его глаза – обезболивающие для ее души… Кейт посмотрела на часы.

- О, уже почти полночь, - сказала она.

- Полночь?! – переспросил он. – Ох, прости, я даже не заметил. Отдохни, как следует, - улыбнулся он, встав из-за стола, - у тебя ведь завтра выходной, - он уже был у двери, когда Кейт позвала его.

- Рик? – она сделала паузу, подождав, пока он обернется. – Может, кино посмотрим? Я не хочу спать.

Касл стал подходить к ней поближе, чувствуя небольшую тревогу в ее голосе. Он обратил внимание, что Бекетт периодически сжимает руки в кулаки.

- Я не хочу оставаться одной. Не уходи, пожалуйста.

- Ты никогда не будешь одной, Кейт, - мягко улыбнулся он.

Внезапно пара маленьких слезинок сбежали по ее щекам. Он не оставит ее не только сегодня, но и завтра, и послезавтра, и через год, до тех пор, пока она позволит. Рядом с Риком Кейт была слабой. Она могла позволить себе эту роскошь и знала, что он ее защитит. Он ее любит, и теперь он знает, что она все помнит. Вся эта ситуация похожа на затянувшуюся игру в шахматы. Вот только ни один из игроков не блещет особым умом, чтобы завершить, наконец, партию Что ж, последний ход за ней. Она выиграет. И он тоже. Странные шахматы, не правда ли?

- Эй, ты чего? – спросил он, нежно взяв ее лицо в ладони. Осторожно стерев капельки слез большими пальцами, он мягко улыбнулся. Кейт чувствовала себя по-идиотски, усмехнувшись ему в ответ.

- Это все твоя вина, мастер слова, - ответила она, - как скажешь что-нибудь приятное, так сразу глаза на мокром месте. Душу трогает.

- Я бы сказал, что это моя работа, но не хочу портить такой момент.

Кейт цокнула языком, и он вновь заговорил.

- Кто бы мог подумать, что Кэтрин Бекетт может быть такой сентиментальной и таять от слов, - закончил он с игривой улыбкой. Бекетт, смахнув ещё одну, последнюю, слезинку, засмеялась и толкнула Рика в плечо.

- Касл, ты, вроде, сказал, что не хочешь портить этот момент?

- Зато я тебя рассмешил, - улыбнулся он, поймав ее взгляд.

Они продолжали стоять посреди ее гостиной и смотреть друг другу в глаза. Улыбка не сходила с их лиц. Обычно Кейт становилось неловко через какое-то время, но сейчас ее это не смущалась. Кристальная голубизна его глаз, которая, по определению, должна была передавать только холод, наоборот, грела. Рик смотрел ей прямо в душу, словно продолжая ей повторять «я здесь», «все хорошо», «мы справимся»…

Но они не могли же стоять здесь вечно, пялясь друг на друга. «Хотя, это было бы неплохо», - подумала Кейт и в конце концов прервала тишину.

- Ну? Что посмотрим? – спросила она, разворачиваясь.

Касл поймал ее за руку. Бекетт опустила взгляд на свою ладонь, которую Рик мягко сжимал в своей, а затем вопросительно посмотрела на него.

- Потанцуй со мной, - вдруг сказал он.

- Что? – удивилась она.

- Просто потанцуй со мной… Пожалуйста, - повторил Рик.

- Эм…Но ведь здесь нет музыки, - ответила она.

- Зато она есть здесь, - сказал он, приложив ее руку к своей груди, давая ей почувствовать биение сердца.

Бекетт стояла неподвижно и не знала, что ответить. Поначалу этот вопрос ей показался глупым и нелепым, но ведь это был Касл. Ее Рик Касл, который очень хотел прижать ее к себе. Именно это ей сейчас и было нужно.

- Кейт? – вновь спросил Рик, сжимая ее руку. Она выдохнула и посмотрела на него.

- Хорошо, - тихо ответила она и теперь уже вновь развернулась к нему.

До того, как Кейт успела среагировать, Рик притянул ее к себе и заключил в объятья. Он крепко обнял ее за талию и, уткнувшись в волосы на ее плече, глубоко вздохнул. Бекетт не знала, куда ей деть ее руки, и в итоге одну положила ему на плечо, а второй обвила шею. Они стали медленно двигаться, как если бы играла спокойная мелодия.

Через минуту Рик начала напевать. Кейт знала эту песню, это одна из ее любимых. Тихо, рядом с ухом Касл проговаривал слова. Его голос действительно имел над ней какую-то власть. Она уткнулась ему в плечо и постепенно стала забываться. Рик дарил ей не только физически приятное тепло, но и душевный покой. Обожженная душа, казалось, вновь могла стать живой. Кейт растворялась в его объятьях. Она уже не чувствовала, где проходит граница между их телами. Они были одним целым. Душой и телом. Сознаньем и чувствами.

- We'll try… to stay blind, - сказал Рик строчку припева. – To the hope and fear outside, - затем вторую.

- Hey, child… stay wilder than the wind, - 3-ю строку они сказали вместе. И по тому, как Касл произносил последнее слово, Кейт поняла, что он улыбается.

- And blow me into cry… Who do you need?.. Who do you love?.. When you come undone…

Припев окончился, но оставшуюся часть песни они допели вместе, продолжая танцевать, вернее, покачиваться. Когда слова закончились, они не остановились. Рик стал мурлыкать финальный проигрыш, и Кейт улыбнулась.

Когда же мелодия в их головах, наконец, закончилась, Касл посмотрел на Бекетт. Он по-прежнему обнимал ее, прижимал к себе, и она делала то же самое. Одна ее рука, которая лежала на плече, переместилась на его грудь. Она чувствовала, как бьется его сильное сердце. И заметила, как биение участилось от ее движения.

- Спасибо, - тихо сказала она.

- За что? – спросил он.

- За тепло. За поддержку. За покой… За то, что ты рядом…

- Всегда, - улыбнулся он, глядя ей в глаза.

Они вновь замолчали. Да и слова были излишни, когда взгляды говорили столько всего. Не в силах оторвать глаза друг от друга, они простояли так ещё несколько минут. Кейт чувствовала, как тепло разливается по ее телу. Боже, какой же она глупой была, отталкивая его столько времени… Она приподнялась на носочках и мягко коснулась его губ своими. Рик сглотнул.

- Кейт… я должен тебе кое-что сказать…

Бекетт опустилась и посмотрела на него.

- Что?

- Я вновь действовал за твоей спиной… - Рик сделал паузу, но Кейт ничего не сказала. – Я пытался остановить тебя. Сдержать в расследовании убийства твоей мамы, потому что мне сказали, что это дело тебя погубит.

- Кто сказал? – озадаченно спросила Кейт, чувствуя, как покой, который он ей подарил, исчез за мгновение.

- Я не знаю. Он лишь сказал, что я должен тебя спасти, защитить… Я пытался вытащить тебя из всего этого. Я хотел, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Но я знал, что демоны прошлого не дадут тебе спокойно жить дальше, поэтому… В общем, теперь у меня тоже есть целая доска по делу твоей мамы. Кейт, прости меня. Я так боюсь тебя потерять. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня. Можешь выставить из квартиры, участка, своей жизни, только, пожалуйста, не бросайся под пули снова. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива. Ты нужна людям на этом свете, а не на том. Ты нужна ребятам в участке. Ты нужна своей подруге Ленни. Ты нужна своему отцу. Я не преувеличу, если скажу, что ты нужна моей семье… Но самое главное – ты нужна мне. Я тебя люблю…

В комнате повисла тишина, которая теперь уже не была такой комфортной. Кейт смотрела Рику в глаза и молчала. Казалось, она потеряла возможность говорить. Слова застряли где-то в горле. Она не знала, злиться ли ей на Касла или же наоборот. Но он не стал требовать от нее ответа. Рик поцеловал все ещё ошарашенную Кейт в лоб, ненадолго задержав губы на ее коже. Такое простое движение кричало о таких серьезных вещах…

- Прости меня, - сказала Касл. – Я люблю тебя, Кейт, - повторил он и, наконец, отпустил ее талию.

Отстранившись, он посмотрел на нее ещё раз. Без его объятий Кейт сразу почувствовала себе беззащитной и никому не нужной. «Глупо», - сказала бы она себе в любой другой момент.

- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - тихо сказал он и направился к двери.

- Рик, - раньше, чем Кейт успела что-то осознать, она уже позвала его по имени. – Не уходи.

- Разве ты не злишься? – удивился он. – Я ведь обманывал тебя…

- Нет, не злюсь, - ответила она и сделала шаг к нему, сокращая недавно появившееся расстояние между ними.

Бекетт остановилась возле него.

- Мы оба знаем, что секреты никому не приносят счастья. Быть может, с этого момента попробуем обходиться без них?

- Я обещаю тебе, что больше никогда не буду ничего от тебя скрывать.

- Я верю тебе, - улыбнулась она. – Иначе я тебя пристрелю.

- Ах, ты!..

Рик не успел начать свою пламенную тираду, так как губы Кейт накрыли его собственные.

Покрепче обхватив Рика за шею, Кейт потянула его на себя. Руки Касла пробегали по ее спине, пояснице, талии, мягко сжимали бедра. Пока они медленно двигались к ее спальне, его куртка оказалась на полу. Его рубашка уже была расстегнута несколько пуговиц сверху. Рик прервал поцелуй, чтобы она могла снять свою кофту через голову.

- Боже, Кейт… - выдохнул он. – Ты прекрасна.

Он стал целовать ее шею, спускаясь к груди и ища рукой застежку на ее спине. Когда ее грудь была полностью освобождена, он продолжил свой путь вниз, сводя ее с ума своими губами. В этот момент Кейт уперлась спиной в дверь своей спальни. Касл прижал ее всем свои телом к прохладной деревянной поверхности, вырвав, тем самым, стон из ее груди.

- Черт, Рик… - выдохнула она.

Она резко отстранилась от него и разорвала рубашку. Пуговицы запрыгали по полу, пока Кейт стягивала ткань с его плеч. Касл снова накрыл Бекетт своим телом. Схватив ее за бедра, он поднял ее на руки одним легким движением, заставляя ее обернуть ноги вокруг его поясницы. Кейт, которая все это время впивалась в его плечи, опустила одну руку, пытаясь отыскать ручку двери.

- Рик, дверь, - предупредила она его.

Он перестал придавливать ее к двери, вместо этого прижав Кейт к себе. Она повернула ручку и дверь распахнулась. Опершись на одно колено, Касл положил ее на кровать, не отрываясь от ее тела ни на секунду.

- Это, правда, происходит? – спросил он, спускаясь нижу и целуя ее живот.

- Да, - улыбнулась она, - но, если ты так и будешь болтать, то я возьму ситуацию в свои руки, и тогда…

Речь Кейт оборвалась, когда ее джинсы вместе с нижним бельем оказались спущены до колен. Еще мгновение, и она была абсолютно обнажена. У Рика вырвался восторженный вздох. Он переместился, чтобы оказать между ее ног.

- Ты стоишь каждой секунды ожидания, - прошептал он, возвращаясь к ее губам.

- Я рада, что ты так думаешь, - усмехнулась Кейт. – Но на тебе по-прежнему слишком много одежды. Это необходимо исправить.

Его штаны с боксерами полетели в том же, неизвестном, направлении, что и ее джинсы.

- Кейт, если мы сейчас сделаем это, то пути назад уже не будет. Мне всегда будет тебя недостаточно… Ты уверена? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

- Всегда, - ответила она и поцеловала его.


End file.
